W.W.C: World War Cryptid
This is an upcoming movie that is made by Sony Antarctica as their very first feature-film and had a story and characters. The Director is Max "Atruj7" Trujillo and had an idea about mixing the myth with penguins. Right now at the moment, It is in development and will be released soon this year. The only known picture of the movie cover is here: The movie is based off war called: The Great Crypto War. Story While in development the creator is still writing ideas for the scenes he only has the beginning he put out but while he is, Here the beginning. "A penguin named a Zack Jr. is on a competition with his friend Cesar and soon he will venture into something that went wrong with his friend and survivors and soon will find safety... Recently, The creature released new information about the movie on their own media website, And started listing actors for the movie, And soon will change the movie's cover -----------------------------------------------------> Rating the rating is actually PG-17, A mix of PG-13, R And NC-17 for blood, gore, inteste battle sequences, language sci-fi violence and creature violence. Soon he will did confirm some characters but not fully yet. It is also a musical since it will feature songs from different genres and artists such as Penguin Band and Cadence. Actors Homsolo - as Jennifer Thompson, A nice penguin gal who serves as a main character in the movie and novel and secret love interest of Zack Scott Jr. -Happyface141 as Guillermo "Gilberto" Sanchez, A Goveruàn guitar player with a big heart who serves as one of the main characters and one of the survivors in the movie and novel. -Corai as Sam Craig, a penguin who just want's all those penguin gals and serves a main character and one of the survivors in the movie and novel. Strangely enough, Corai also plays himself along with Happyface141, But both characters don't meet their role-character. Yorkay Porkay as Sereena, a cheerleader and minor character who serves as an EPF agent along in the movie and novel. -Jack Millers, stars as himself and serves as a main character in the novel and movie. the reason they added him is because of his fateful encounter with the mythical theropod, Murrayosaurus. -Amigopen, portrays himself, And voices Coelacanth. -Barkjon as himself, And voices Mothman. -Sam Rudi as himself, And voices the Werepenguin of UnitedTerra. -Cadence as herself and one of the main characters of the novel and movie, And survivor. -Benny Penguin as Dominic, A 12-year old penguin with a sense of humor and serves as a main character in the novell and movie, And survivor. -Frenley as himself, And voices the Fiskerton/BearCat. -Akbaboy as Goro Watashiwa, A Japaland penguin who is wanting to become a kaiju director. FUN FACT: Akbaboy studied for weeks, Taking Japaland language school in order to sound like a Japaland penguin. Tyrone (puffle)-, The movie director's black puffle plays Jax, The main characters 1st puffle. -Puddle (puffle), Is the movie director's second puffle, Who plays Billy, Jax's little brother/main character's second puffle. -Speeddasher, Plays himself. -Tails6000, plays himself. -Explorer 767, plays himself -Ninjinian, play himself TBA Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Films